Quest to be the Best: Hoenn
by ATypicalNumber
Summary: Right after Ash became the champion of Kalos and completed the Kalos PokeDex, he decided to backtrack to truly catch them all. He chose to start by completing Hoenn's Pokedex. This has some elements of Pokemon Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire.
1. A New Adventure

**NEW STORY TIME! IF YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT'S GOING ON UP TO THIS POINT, REFER TO "FOR THE GLORY OF THE POKEMON LEAGUE" AND "FOR THE LOVE OF ASH". DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON**

"Well, we've arrived!"

Steven and Ash arrived in Hoenn at the Slateport City train station. It was right next to the ferry port. The two got off the train and stretched. Steven looked at Ash.

"I'm confident that you'll be able to find your way around here. Hopefully, I'll see you in the Hoenn League!"

"Hopefully! Thank you!"

Steven walked away, leaving Ash to figure out what to do next. He had just left Kalos after completing the Kalos PokeDex and becoming the champion. His next step was to complete the National Pokedex. First, he had to fill Hoenn's section of the PokeDex.

"Ok. Last time I checked, Hoenn natives start their Pokemon journeys in Littleroot Town. GYARADOS, I CHOOSE YOU!"

The shiny Gyarados he recently caught appeared and awaited its trainers command.

"I need you to fly me to Littleroot Town! Can you do that?"

The Pokemon nodded and Ash jumped on. Seconds later, they were off. As they flew, Ash saw what he had seen in the newspaper articles. There were shining red lights, thunder clouds, and strange things in the sky.

"Maybe I should get these Pokemon out of the way. But where should I start?"

Ash scanned his PokeDex toward one of the shining red lights.

"Apparently, this place is called the Pathless Plain. Gyarados, take me towards that red light!"

Gyarados followed the order and took him toward the Pathless Plain. Ash landed, but kept Gyarados out, just in case they had to battle a Pokemon. Just like the newspaper article said, a ring was in the distance. Ash walked towards the ring and peeked in. Something was visible in the whole. He reached in, and suddenly, the ring flew above him. Gyarados roared and got ready for battle. Ash moved out of the way, and saw a Pokemon land in front of him. It was turquoise and had horns on its head. Its feet were shaped like hooves. Ash recognized it instantly.

"I know you! You're Cobalion! You're the mentor of Keldeo and the leader of the Swords of Justice!"

 _"And I know you, Ash Ketchum! You helped Keldeo learn Sacred Sword and defeat Kyurem. I thank you for that."_

Ash smiled.

"No problem. Happy to help!"

" _So what brings you here?"_

"I'm here to complete the PokeDex!"

" _Ah. Then that means you're here to catch me."_

 _"_ That's right!"

 _"Then enough words. Let's begin."_

Ash looked at Gyarados.

"Sorry, Gyarados," Ash said. "I need another Pokemon's help for this."

Gyarados gave him a look of understanding and Ash returned him to his Pokeball. He then took out another Pokeball and threw it to reveal Mewtwo.

 _"Hello again, Ash! I trust we're about to battle this Cobalion?"_

"Right!"

 _"I'm ready."_

Cobalion smiled.

" _Then let's get this battle underway."_

"Mewtwo, use Psychic!"

Mewtwo lifted Cobalion up and slammed it down, dealing tremendous damage. Cobalion retaliated by using Sacred Sword, but Mewtwo instinctively dodged the attack.

" _All right, then."_

Cobalion charged to use Sacred Sword once more but missed again.

"Psychic!"

Cobalion was again slammed into the ground by Mewtwo.

" _I can't do this alone."_

Cobalion's horns started to shine, and suddenly, Virizion and Terrakion appeared.

" _What's up, buddy? Who's the purple cat?"_

 _"Terrakion, be respectful! That's Mewtwo, the legend of Kanto-"_

 _"I didn't ask for a PokePedia entry, Virizion!"_

 _"Terrakion, Virizion, I need your help. This boy is trying to catch-"_

Before Cobalion could finish, Ash threw a Pokeball at Cobalion. One...two...three! Cobalion was caught. Terrakion and Virizion were astounded.

" _NO! HE NEVER FINISHED HIS SENTENCE!"_

 _"I think he was trying to say this boy was trying to catch him. Who are you, anyway?"_

"I'm Ash. I'm trying to complete the PokeDex."

" _The what?"_

 _"Terrakion, the Pokedex is a high-tech tool that lets you gather the information on any Pokemon you catch."_

 _"You're starting to sound like a PokeDex, Virizion."_

 _"Anyway, this boy is trying to catch us. He already caught Cobalion."_

 _"Uhh..."_

 _"Basically, he's trying to trap us in a ball."_

 _"WHAT?! TERRAKION WILL NOT BE CAGED! BRING IT, KID! ME FIRST!"_

Ash was trying not to laugh at the entire conversation.

"All right! Mewtwo, use Psychic on Terrakion."

Mewtwo lifted up Terrakion and Virizion smirked.

" _See what happens when you randomly run into things?"_

 _"SHUT UP!"_

Mewtwo threw Terrakion right into Virizion.

" _You're right, Ash,"_ Mewtwo said, _"This is amusing."_

 _"SEE, TERRAKION, YOU'RE MAKING US LOOK BAD!"_

 _"IF YOU WOULD STOP BEING A NERD, I WOULD'VE WON ALREADY!"_

"Mewtwo, Psychic!"

Instead of throwing Terrakion into Virizion, Terrakion was slammed into a nearby tree. Terrakion winced in pain.

 _"Hey, PokeDex! Why does this hurt?"_

 _"Maybe because Grass beats Rock?"_

 _"Yeah, well fire-"_

Again, Terrakion was interrupted due to Ash throwing an Ultra Ball at him. One...two...three! Terrakion was caught. Virizion had a worried look on her face.

" _I guess I'm the only one left."_

Virizion charged with a Leaf Blade, but Mewtwo avoided it again.

"Psystrike!"

A wave of elements hit Virizion from every angle. Now she started to struggle. Ash threw one more Ultra Ball. One...two...three! Virizion was caught.

" _They mentioned something called Keldeo. Do you know who that is?"_

"Yes, but I don't know how to find him."

 _"Maybe I can figure it out. Anyway, good job on catching them."_

"On to Littleroot Town then!"

Ash returned Mewtwo, released Gyarados, picked up the Pokeballs of the Swords of Justice and rode Gyarados to Littleroot Town. He entered the Pokemon Lab and ran up to Professor Birch.

"Hi, Professor!"

"Ash! Long time no see! Congratulation on becoming the champion!"

"Thank you! I'm here to complete the Hoenn Pokedex!"

"I trust Professor Sycamore updated your Pokedex to the National Pokedex?"

"Right! I've caught some cool Pokemon lately!"

"Fantastic! I can't wait to meet them! If you want to deposit a Pokemon, just go to a Pokemon Center and access a PC."

"Thanks!"

Suddenly, a girl ran into the Lab.

"Hi, Professor! I wanted to ask you about-ASH?!"

Ash turned around.

"Hi, May! How is everything?"

"Great! What are you doing here?"

"Hoenn Pokedex completion."

"Cool! You know there are some Pokemon on the routes outside of here! We can catch up there!"

"Nice! See you, Professor!"

"Bye, Ash!"

The two exited the building and walked towards Route 1.

"I know you're the champion of Kalos, but what else has been going on?"

"Well, I got a girlfriend now...she's amazing!"

"Wow! Who is she?"

"Serena."

"SERENA? THE POKEMON PERFORMER?! She's beautiful! I'm looking forward to watching her performance for Kalos Queen! Even Lisia is inspired by her!"

"Lisia?"

"The Hoenn Queen. She's the niece of Wallace."

"I didn't know Wallace had a niece..."

"I didn't either, but hey! You know now!"

"Yep! Now what about you? How's Max?"

"He's in Kalos. He's there to collect all the gym badges too. He recently told me that he shared a dance with a beautiful girl in this place called Terminus Cave."

"They grow up so fast..."

"Yeah. I've been dating someone too: his name is Brendan. You know, my performance rival? We both study performances to perfect our own. I watch Serena, he watches Wallace."

"Sounds like a lot has happened over the past few years..."

"True. Hey, there's a Pokemon!"

May pointed at a nearby Lillipup that was getting a drink of water.

"Thanks!"

Ash simply took out an Ultra Ball and threw it at Lillipup. One...two...three! Lillipup was caught.

"But...don't you have to weaken it first?"

"Sometimes, that's not the case."

May smiled.

"Looks like you've gotten smarter too."

"I have."

"Why don't you show me your party?"

"Fine. But you have to show me your Pokemon too."

"Deal!"

Ash threw out his five Pokeballs to reveal his shiny Gyarados, Cobalion, Virizion, Terrakion, and Mewtwo. Pikachu jumped down from Ash's shoulder.

May could barely speak. She realized that these weren't ordinary Pokemon.

"THESE ARE LEGENDARIES, ASH! A 0.4% CATCH RATE!"

"They are fascinating, aren't they?"

"YEAH!"

 _"So let me get this straight: you two argued so much that he literally caught you on the first Ultra Ball?! Do you know how weak that makes us look?"_

 _"But Cobalion, she started it!"_

 _"No, Terrakion, you did! I was presenting the facts, and you called me a Pokedex!"_

 _"Actually, Virizion,"_ Mewtwo cut in, " _If you didn't mention the Pokedex, the dispute wouldn't have happened. And Terrakion, the dispute also could have been prevented if you didn't take everything as an insult."_

Gyarados stayed silent.

"Why is that Gyarados red? Shouldn't it be blue?"

"It's a shiny! It's a 1-in-8000-something encounter rate!"

"You truly have amazed me, Ash."

"Gyarados and Mewtwo are Kanto Pokemon. I found Cobalion, Terrakion, and Virizion in one of those rings that have been appearing."

"There are Pokemon in there?! WOW! Anyway, here's my team!"

May threw up six Pokeballs and revealed a Blaziken, Ninetales, Milotic, Glaceon, Cinccino, and Glaceon.

"This is a fantastic team! And your Pokemon look strong, too! Is this your performance team?"

"That's right!"

"Something tells me you'll be hard to beat in a performance battle."

May smiled pridefully. They returned their Pokemon and continued on Route 1.

 **Later that evening...**

Ash was about to turn in for the night, but he decided to talk to Serena.

"So you caught three legends in Hoenn already? Incredible!"

"Yeah! I also met my friend May! She's a big fan of you!"

"She?"

"Don't worry. She has a boyfriend already."

"Oh."

"How is the practice for the performance coming?"

"Great! Sylveon, Pancham, and Braixen have a new combo for the performance!"

"I look forward to seeing it!"

"Well, I'm about to pull an all-nighter to practice the combo to perfection. Good night!"

"Good night!"

Ash hung up and walked out to the battlefield. He released the Pokemon he had caught that day. Ash was about to speak, but Cobalion beat him to it.

 _"Something tells me that you're bent on completing that Pokedex."_

"Yeah...I just hope that we could try to be friends."

" _Sure. I don't mind another friendship."_ Virizion agreed.

 _"Fine."_ Terrakion agreed.

 _"You're dedicated. I like that. I'd be glad to be your friend."_ Cobalion agreed.

Ash smiled. "Thank you."

He returned the Pokemon to their Pokeballs, went up the stairs, and before going to sleep, he checked his progress on the Hoenn section of the national Pokedex. He had added 30 Pokemon that day: Torchic, Combusken, Blaziken (May traded hers to Ash just for the PokeDex entry, then he returned it), Mudkip, Marshtomp, Swampert, Poochyena, Mightyena, Zigzagoon, Linoone, Wurmple, Silcoon, Beautifly, Cascoon, Dustox, Lotad, Lombre, Ludicolo, Seedot, Nuzleaf, Shiftry, Wingull, Pelipper, Ralts, Kirlia, Surskit, Shroomish, Masquerain, Breloom, and Slakoth. He already had a Taillow and Swellow in his Pokedex from his first Hoenn adventure. Professor Oak was glad to take them in as Ash transported them to the Kanto Pokemon Lab. He was also surprised, but Ash knew that his Bulbasaur would make them feel right at home. Ash put his PokeDex in his pocket and went to sleep.

 **The next morning...**

After Ash checked out of the Pokemon Center and got his five Pokemon for the day, he ran outside to meet May. She was with a boy who wore a gray suit, had green hair, and was wearing a necklace with a Mega-Evolution stone.

"Hi, Ash! This is Wally! He's the champion of the Battle Resort!"

The boy walked up and shook Ash's hand.

"Nice to meet the Kalos champion!" Wally said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you too!" Ash returned the smile.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Threesome

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON**

"You know, I thought that Brendan was the champion once. It was either him or May, I don't know. But I'm glad I know them now. They've helped me get a lot stronger ever since I caught my Ralts." Wally said.

"Did you evolve it into Gallade or Gardevoir?"

"Gallade, actually! Plus I can mega evolve it!"

"Cool! I'm working on the Pokedex right now!"

"Me too! Why don't we see who's farther along in their Pokedex!"

Ash took out his Pokedex and Wally did the same. Wally frowned.

"Looks like I lost. Wait! Are those legendaries?! You actually caught those?"

"Yeah! I found out that legendaries are in those rings that appear!"

"Interesting!"

"I know!"

"Well, Wally and I were just about to see a battle between Cynthia and Steven," May said, "Wanna join us?"

Ash smiled.

"No thanks. I'm trying to complete the Pokedex. After that, I'm going for Steven."

"You're going to challenge Steven?! Well good luck! Brendan almost beat Steven; he lost to his Mega Metagross."

"Well, enjoy the battle! Tell me about it later."

"Will do!"

May and Wally rushed out and Ash ran in the Pokemon Center to talk to Clemont this time.

"Ash! How's the Hoenn Pokedex coming?"

"Great! I already caught some legendary Pokemon and thirty Hoenn Pokemon."

"You're already hard at work! Well, over here, I'm doing good. I've been winning and losing gym battles. Bonnie is actually out with a boy her age. Dad was so excited when she introduced him."

"That boy is probably Max."

"How did you know?"

"I'm friends with his sister!"

"That explains a lot."

"Anyway, I just wanted to see how things were going. I'll see you soon."

"Bye!"

Ash then ran out again and started his Pokemon hunt. He caught another Ralts and evolved that and his first Ralts into a Gardevoir and Gallade. Along the way, he caught Slakoth, Vigoroth, and Slaking. Afterwards, he spent an hour trying to catch an Abra who kept running from him, and evolved it into Kadabra and Alakazam, thus adding them to his Pokedex. He befriended a Nincada, Ninjask, and Shedinja and added them to the Pokedex. Next, he ran into a lady named Zinnia who told him where to find a Whismur; he caught one and in the same area, he found a Loudred and Exploud. After getting goggles and exploring Granite Cave, he caught a Makuhita who refused to be caught unless Ash beat him in a battle, and evolved it into Hariyama. He took a break from walking by fishing in a nearby lake. He caught a Goldeen, Seaking, Magikarp, Azurill, Marill, and Azumarill there. Finally, he went into an alternate entrance of Granite Cave, and caught a Geodude and Graveler. Like the Makuhita, a Golem refused to be caught unless defeated in battle. By that time, it was 1:00. Ash wiped some sweat off his brow and released Gyarados to fly him to another legendary area. He landed and stretched.

"Ok, Gyarados. Apparently this place is called the Nameless Cavern. Let's see who we can find here."

Ash returned Gyarados and, along with his Pikachu, ran into the cave. A ring awaited him, and he instinctively took out a Pokemon. It was his Exploud. He reached into the ring and three Pokemon appeared again.

 _"Oh...my head. Wait, how did we get in this cave?"_

 _"I don't know. But I know that this isn't where we belong. What do you think?"_

 _"..."_

 _"WAKE UP!"_

 _"Huh? What? Oh. Wait, where are we?"_

 _"That's what we're trying to figure out? Hey! Who's that boy with the Exploud?"_

"My name's Ash. Who are you guys?"

 _"I'm Mesprit, these are Uxie and Azelf."_

"So where do you come from?"

 _"I could've sworn we were from Sinnoh, not here..."_

 _"We were minding our own business when one of these rings showed up,"_ Azelf explained _, "We were intrigued so we went through, but when we realized there was no way back, it was too late to escape."_

 _"..."_

"Why is Uxie sleeping?"

 _"We don't know if he is or isn't sleeping sometimes. He just keeps his eyes closed because whoever looks in his eyes gets their mind erased."_

"Oh. Well, I'm in Hoenn to complete the Hoenn section of the Pokedex, but if you guys are from Sinnoh, I guess I can add you to the Sinnoh section without going to Sinnoh itself..."

 _"Does that mean you're going to try to catch us?"_

"Yeah!"

 _"But what if we don't want to be caught?"_

"You could run..."

Then, Mesprit's eyes got wide.

" _How about this? We'll play a game of hide and seek across Hoenn. If you find any of us, you can battle us and try to catch us."_

"That sounds fair!"

 _"Well, we're the best at hide and seek!"_

"I'm ready when you are, then."

 _"Cool! Uxie, Mesprit, spread out!"_

The three Pokemon then disappeared to three random locations in Hoenn. Ash sighed and returned Exploud. He walked outside the cave and found another red light in a place called the Trackless Forest. He flew there with Gyarados and checked the time. It was 4 o'clock. He was planning on heading back to the Pokemon center at 6. He walked in front of the ring and put his hand in. Three more Pokemon came out of the ring. They were ready to battle.

"Didn't I fight you in Sinnoh? But you three are from Johto!"

The Pokemon didn't say anything.

"Either way, it looks like we're having a triple battle."

He sent out Exploud, Gardevoir, and Hariyama.

The three Pokemon charged.

"Exploud, use Thunder Fang on Suicune! Hariyama, use Brine on Entei! Gardevoir, use Hypnosis on Raikou!"

Exploud and Hariyama both landed the attacks and Gardevoir got Raikou to fall asleep. Enraged, Entei and Suicune used Hydro Pump and Fire Blast on Exploud and Hariyama, who both instinctively dodged.

"Gardevoir, get all of them to fall asleep!"

Gardevoir then used her speed to land Hypnosis on the remaining legendaries.

"Exploud, Thunder Fang! Hariyama, Brine!"

The attacks landed, but the Pokemon stayed asleep. Ash threw three Ultra Balls at once. Entei was caught, but Suicune and Raikou broke out. Raikou woke up and noticed Entei was missing and his Suicune was asleep. Raikou used Thunder, but Hariyama was able to take it without fainting.

"Great, Hariyama! Use Earthquake! Exploud, jump!"

Exploud jumped and Hariyama used Earthquake. It caused tremendous damage to Raikou, and woke up Suicune.

"Gardevoir, put Suicune back to sleep!"

Gardevoir put Suicune to sleep again with Hypnosis while Ash threw an Ultra Ball at Raikou. One...two...three! Raikou was caught.

"Two down, one left."

Suicune was still fast asleep. Exploud landed.

"Exploud, Solar Beam!"

Exploud prepared a Solar Beam while Suicune was sleeping. Suicune then woke up. It used Hydro Pump immediately on Gardevoir. He then noticed Exploud charging Solar Beam.

"Now, Exploud!"

Suicune was about to use Hydro Pump, but got hit by Solar Beam first. It struggled to get up. Ash threw one more Ultra Ball. One...two...three! Suicune was caught.

"Great job everyone! Now, return!"

 **At the Pokemon Center...**

"So you caught the legendary trio of Johto? Cool!"

"Yeah, but the legendary trio of Sinnoh went into hiding!"

"So? At least they didn't flee to another region."

"True. Well, I'm about to give them dinner. I'll see you soon, Serena."

"Bye, Ash!"

Ash hung up, grabbed the PokeFood and walked out of the Pokemon Center to the battlefield. Pikachu started eating as soon as his PokeFood was poured. Exploud, Gardevoir, and Hariyama ate quickly and returned to their Pokeballs. Pikachu followed by returning to Ash's room. Finally, Ash poured the food for the legendary dogs. He released them.

"I could have sworn that you were from Johto. How did you get here?"

They simply glared at him. Raikou, however, had an expression portraying neither joy nor hate.

"Oh, I forgot to heal you up!"

Ash took out his Max Potions and went to heal Entei first. Entei growled.

"Easy. I'm not going to hurt you."

Ash sprayed the wounds on Entei and did the same on Suicune and Raikou. The three then ate their food.

"I really hope we can be friends."

Raikou finished and nuzzled Ash in affection. Suicune and Entei were not so eager.

"I understand if you two have a hard time trusting me. I won't force you to."

He returned the legendary dogs to their PokeBalls and went to sleep.

 **The next day...**

Ash ran out of the Pokemon Center and someone different was waiting for him.

"Hey, Ash!"

"Hi, Steven!"

"Nice to see you remembered!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Eon Progress

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON**

Ash walked with Steven towards Route 118. Steven was looking at Ash's PokeDex.

"Interesting! You're making quite a bit of progress on your Pokedex."

"Thanks! It's been kind of easy so far."

"Some Pokemon aren't always going to be easy to catch."

"That's true."

"Say, while you're here! Why don't we have a quick battle?"

"I don't mind a battle."

"Excellent. Metagross, let's go!"

"Entei, I choose you!"

"A legendary against a pseudo-legendary. Well, why don't I even the playing field? METAGROSS, MEGA EVOLVE!"

Metagross mega evolved and Ash could sense that this would be a tough battle.

"Metagross, Meteor Mash!"

"Counter with Flamethrower!"

The Meteor Mash failed as Metagross became enshrouded in flames.

"You've caught this Entei recently."

"How did you know?"

"I went exploring the region yesterday, and I encountered one of those rings in the Trackless Forest. However, when I put my hand in the ring, no Pokemon emerged."

"I caught all three!"

"There were three?! Well, someone's determined on completing that Pokedex."

"I sure am! Entei, Fire Blast!"

The Fire Blast hit its mark as Metagross flew into it, causing it to fall down.

"Metagross, Meteor Mash!"

"Fire Blast!"

The Meteor Mash missed and Entei landed another attack. Metagross fainted.

"Metagross, return. Congratulations on your victory, but if you ever want to become Hoenn's champion, I suggest you battle me without legends like Entei."

Ash was petting Entei's fur, causing it to smile.

"I'm strengthening the bond I have with it. I'm doing the same with Suicune."

"Well, I wish you luck."

They reached Route 118 and Steven faced him.

"There are many Pokemon in this area. I hope you do your best to complete that Pokedex."

"Thanks."

Steven was about to walk away before he heard a cry from behind him. Ash heard it too; they turned around and saw Latios and Latias approach them. Steven smiled.

"Hmmm...it seems you've made Latios and Latias appear. I don't know why they're here, but here's your chance to catch them! I'll see you soon."

Steven walked off, leaving the boy and the legendary Pokemon behind. The Pokemon smiled. Latios used Psychic to put Ash on his back, and they flew off. Shortly, they landed on Southern Island. Ash was in awe as he looked at his surroundings. There were waterfalls all around him, flowing fresh water. The flowers were in bloom, there were bird Pokemon flying, singing their sweet song. Latios and Latias led him to an open meadow.

"Why did you bring me here? I hope I didn't disturb you..."

Ash stopped as Latios and Latias turned around and faced him. They had a determined expression on their faces, and they flew in the air before turning to face Ash and cried.

"Do you want me to catch you?"

The Pokemon nodded and stood ready for battle. Ash smiled.

"All right, Pikachu, I choose you!"

His number one partner rushed on the battlefield. Ash held another Pokeball in his hands. "Gardevoir, let's go!"

Gardevoir joined Pikachu on the battlefield. Latios aimed Luster Purge at Gardevoir; Latias aimed Mist Ball at Pikachu.

"Gardevoir, dodge and use Moonblast on Latios! Pikachu, counter Mist Ball with Electro Ball!"

With grace and elegance, Gardevoir dodged the attack and aimed a Moonblast at Latios. Meanwhile, Pikachu sent an Electro Ball towards Latias' Mist Ball. The attacks clashed, and caused an explosion full of mist and electricity. Latios dodged the Moonblast and tried Luster Purge again, but failed.

"Moonblast!"

The Moonblast hit this time, as Latios started to struggle.

"Dazzling Gleam!"

The Dazzling Gleam hit, and Latios fell to the ground. Ash threw an Ultra Ball. One...two...three! Latios was caught. At the sight of seeing its best friend captured, Latias charged toward Gardevoir.

"NOW, PIKACHU! ELECTRO BALL!"

Just as Latias was about to attack, Pikachu stopped it with Electro Ball, causing it to fall to the ground.

"Thunderbolt!"

The Thunderbolt also hit, and Latias fell to the ground. Another Ultra Ball was thrown. One...two...three! Latias was caught. Ash picked up the PokeBalls encasing Latios and Latias, and released Gyarados so he could fly back to Hoenn. When he landed back on Route 118, Steven ran up to him.

"That smile on your face tells me you caught Latios and Latias. I suggest you heal them at a Pokemon Center, but before you go, take this."

Ash was given an object of wood with two red spikes at the end.

"What's this?"

"It's the Eon Flute. If you play it, Latios or Latias will come and fly you anywhere, even if they're not in your party."

"This'll be very useful."

Steven smiled.

"I had the feeling it would be. Bye, Ash!"

Steven ran off again, and Ash went to a Pokemon Center to heal his Pokemon. When he returned, he went through some tall grass to search for Pokemon. He caught the next ten Pokemon in the Hoenn Pokedex, and was about to head back to the Pokemon Center for the night. On his way back, however, he tripped on an invisible object.

 _"OW!"_

"OW!"

" _My head...again!"_

"Wait...Azelf?"

 _"Oh no! He found me!"_

Azelf appeared before Ash's face and backed away to a reasonable distance.

" _Well, I guess that means you have a chance to catch me."_

"SHIFTRY, I CHOOSE YOU!"

 _"Ew...where'd you get that Pokemon?"_

"Near Littleroot."

 _"It looks disgusting!"_

Enraged, Shiftry prepared to use Razor Leaf, but restrained itself.

"Calm down, Shiftry. Use Dark Pulse!"

Shiftry landed a Dark Pulse that dealt incredible damage to Azelf, much to Shiftry's enjoyment.

 _"Oh yeah? Well take THIS!"_

Azelf used Psyshock, which wouldn't do much due to Shiftry's part Dark typing.

"Dodge, and use Dark Pulse!"

The Dark Pulse hit again, and Azelf hovered close to the ground. Ash threw a normal PokeBall. One...two...three! Azelf was caught.

After Ash picked up the PokeBall encasing Azelf, he went into the Pokemon Center, fed his Pokemon, checked the Pokedex, and went to bed.

 **In the morning...**

Ash ran out of the Pokemon Center and headed toward Route 119. Ash searched the grass and trees for foreign Pokemon, but what he found was shocking. He looked up in a tree and saw Uxie sleeping.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. The Finishing TouchesAlmost

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON**

"Stay quiet, Pikachu! There's Uxie!"

Pikachu kept his mouth closed. Ash pulled out an Ultra Ball and climbed up the tree. Uxie was now right in front of him. It was still sleeping soundly. Ash quickly tapped Uxie with the Ultra Ball. One...two...three! Uxie was caught.

"One more, Pikachu!"

Pikachu smiled at its trainer, then its ears perked up. He jumped off Ash and ran.

"Pikachu, wait up! Where are you going?"

Pikachu ran to a nearby lake and pointed to an island. There sat Mesprit, eating a berry.

"Great, Pikachu! Go, Gyarados!"

Gyarados landed in the water and awaited Ash's instruction. Ash jumped on.

"I need you to take me to that island, please."

Gyarados immediately headed towards the island. Ash and Pikachu jumped off and Ash returned Gyarados.

"Mesprit!"

Mesprit almost choked on its berry and looked at Ash.

" _So you found me! Have you found the others?"_

"I just caught Uxie!"

 _"It was hard, huh?"_

"No! It was sleeping, so I climbed the tree where it was sleeping and tapped it with the Ultra Ball, and I caught it."

Mesprit frowned.

 _"Well, I don't plan for it to be so easy."_

"There's actually a new PokeBall I wanted to try. I'm planning on catching you with that."

 _"Then let's begin!"_

"Perfect! Go, Quick Ball!"

 _"What?!"_

Ash encapsulated a shocked Mesprit. One...two...three! Mesprit was caught.

"That's three! We did it, Pikachu!"

Pikachu jumped for joy. Instead of taking Gyarados back to the mainland, Ash decided to use the Eon Flute. Latios flew straight towards him and Ash jumped on his back and was taken into the sky. He got a clear view of Hoenn; it was almost exactly how he left it. However, he saw a tear in the sky.

"Woah! What's that? Latios, take me towards that thing in the sky!"

Latios approached the tear.

"I have the feeling that this tear is a part of the space-time continuum. I guess I'll go in."

Latios went straight into the tear, and Ash was greeted with a blast of icy cold air. They appeared in a clear area surrounded with mist. Ash heard a cry. Two cries to be exact.

"Who's there?"

The mist cleared, and in front of him stood Palkia. Ash heard the other cry, and turned around. The second cry was from Dialga. Ash grabbed one Pokeball as he prepared for another double battle.

"Latios, Outrage on Palkia! Gardevoir, help us and use Moonblast!"

Gardevoir appeared and landed the Moonblast on Dialga, and Latios landed the Outrage on Palkia. The two Pokemon became enraged; Dialga shot a Roar of Time at Dialga, Palkia aimed a Spacial Rend at Gardevoir.

"Dodge, you two!"

Latios and Gardevoir dodged. The Roar of Time ended up hitting Palkia and Spacial Rend landed on Dialga.

"Gardevoir, Dazzling Gleam on Palkia! Latios, Luster Purge on Dialga!"

Since the Pokemon outsped their opponents, the attacks landed easily. Ash threw a Luxury Ball at Dialga and one at Palkia. One...two...three! The Pokemon were caught.

"Thanks you two. Latios, it's time to go!"

Ash returned Gardevoir and jumped on Latios. They flew out and headed towards the Pokemon Center. Ash checked his Pokedex; he was about almost done with the Hoenn Part of the national PokeDex. At the Pokemon Center, he checked the Pokedex again. He was missing the eight Hoenn legends: Groudon, Kyogre, Rayquaza, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Regigigas, and Deoxys.

"I'm definitely going to need more Ultra Balls."

Three hours later, Ash had caught the Hoenn legends, excluding Groudon, whom he was saving for the next day. **(Author's note: The reason I didn't go through the entire process was because I did it earlier, but I forgot to save. :()**

Anywho, the next day, after Ash had caught Groudon, he made some more progress on the Hoenn Dex. By the time Ash got to the Pokemon Center that night, he was completely beat and completely proud, as he had caught the remaining 141 Pokemon needed to complete the Hoenn Dex. Ash collapsed on his bed, and looked at his Hoenn Pokedex. He only needed one more legendary to officially complete it: Jirachi. He groaned and got back up to walk back to Littleroot. There, he asked May if she knew anything about Jirachi.

"Yeah! It should be in here!"

May held up a Master Ball, with Jirachi inside.

"Max did a lot of studying on Jirachi before he finally had the guts to catch it. But if you need it, I'm sure he won't mind."

"I don't need to keep it. I just need it for the Pokedex."

"Ok...let's trade, then!"

In five minutes, Ash traded the Regigigas for Jirachi, enlisted it in the Pokedex, and then traded it back.

"You should take a break, Ash! You look kind of beat..."

"I am...but I still need to go after Steven!"

"I understand. But while you're here, do you wanna watch Serena's performance with me?"

"Sure! I could use a break."

On the couch, May squealed when she Serena's performance began. Ash was stuck in a trance at how beautiful Serena looked, how graceful she and her Pokemon's movements were. He also noticed that Serena's Pokemon had evolved; Pancham was now a full-grown Pangoro and Braixen had become Delphox. He smiled and had the feeling that he was the luckiest teen alive. At the end, Ash couldn't help but applaud for his girlfriend as she won the title of Kalos Queen by two points. Afterwards, Ash left May's house and went back to the Pokemon Center. He chose his team for the next day, and went to sleep.

 **The next day...**

Ash had made it to the Hoenn League and showed the guards his eight Hoenn badges he earned six years ago. Afterwards, the Elite Four was the only thing between him and Steven. Against Sidney, he used Gardevoir to defeat his Dark-types. Against Phoebe, his Shiftry worked well against the Ghost-types. With Glacia, Aggron was the best Pokemon for the job. Finally, with Drake, a Milotic he caught used Ice Beam all the way to the end. At last, he reached Steven, who was waiting with a smile.

"Ah, Ash! I had the feeling you'd show up here eventually! How is the Pokedex?"

"All done!"

"Incredible! I guess there's only one thing left for you to do now!"

"That's right. I'm ready."

"Then let's not waste any time. BATTLE, BEGIN!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	5. A Third of the Way There

**Ash vs. Steven. Let's begin.**

"Pikachu, let's go!"

"Cradily! I choose you!"

"The first move is yours, Ash."

"Pikachu, run around Cradily!"

Pikachu immediately started to circle Cradily. Steven chuckled.

"Cradily, Rock Slide."

Rocks began to fall towards Pikachu, but Pikachu kept running.

"Pikachu, jump on the rocks while circling Cradily!"

One by one, Pikachu jumped on the falling rocks.

"Keep your eyes on Pikachu, Cradily!"

Cradily tried to keep up with Pikachu, but was too slow. Cradily ended up getting dizzy and fell. Steven gasped, realizing Ash's strategy.

"Perfect. Pikachu, three Iron Tails in a row!"

Pikachu jumped off the rocks and landed three Iron Tails on his opponent, knocking it out. Ash smiled.

"Well done, Ash. Good strategy!"

"I intend to make this battle quick. Who's your next Pokemon?"

"Skarmory!"

"Pikachu, return! Gyarados, I choose you!"

Gyarados faced Skarmory and was awaiting his trainer's command.

"Go ahead, Ash!"

"Gyarados, fly!"

"Hmm...Gyarados is part flying," Steven muttered, "Skarmory, Rock Tomb!"

"Use Hydro Pump on the rocks!"

With that, each Hydro Pump that Gyarados shot destroyed a rock.

"Use Flamethrower on Skarmory!"

"Dodge."

Flamethrower missed and Skarmory went as high as Gyarados. Ash smiled again.

"Stone Edge followed by lots of Thunderbolts, Gyarados!"

"Dodge!"

Stones started to fall towards Skarmory, who weaved in and out of the rocks. However, Skarmory also had to avoid Gyarados' Thunderbolts.

"Keep it up, Gyarados!"

More stones started to fall towards Skarmory who continued to dodge them all, but Thunderbolts also crashed down toward Skarmory.

"Dodge them all!"

Skarmory was fast, but a Thunderbolt ended up sending it to the ground.

"Skarmory, no!"

"Flamethrower!"

Skarmory got up but was immediately hit with a Flamethrower. Skarmory fainted.

"It appears that the score is 2-0."

"Yeah. But the battle isn't done yet. Who's your next Pokemon?"

"Next up is Aggron!"

"Gyarados, stay in. You move first, Steven."

"If you insist. Flash Cannon!"

"Dodge and use Flamethrower."

The Flash Cannon followed Gyarados as he flew around the battlefield, but Aggron was still hit with Flamethrower.

"Aggron, use Double Edge!"

Double Edge hit, but Gyarados was still in the air.

"Gyarados, use Hydro Pump!"

Gyarados took the opportunity to land a Hydro Pump while Aggron was still landing, causing significant damage to Aggron.

"One more Flamethrower!"

"HYPER BEAM!"

Gyarados was still faster than Aggron, and landed the Flamethrower before Aggron could even prepare the Hyper Beam. Aggron fainted. Ash still had a determined look on his face while Steven still had a grin on his face.

"Why aren't you smiling? You're winning 3-0!"

"I know, and I am happy. I just don't want to let the confidence to get to my head. Who's your next Pokemon?"

"My next Pokemon is Armaldo!"

"All right. Gyarados, thank you. Gallade, let's go!"

"You can do the honors, Ash!"

"Gallade, Leaf Blade!"

Without hesitation, Gallade rushed and landed a Leaf Blade, and jumped back before Armaldo had a chance to retaliate.

"Armaldo, Bug Bite!"

"Dodge!"

The attack missed as Armaldo kept trying to land an attack on Gallade.

"Rock Tomb."

Again, with blinding speed, Gallade landed the attack, causing significant damage on Armaldo. Steven gritted his teeth.

"GIGA IMPACT!"

The attack missed as Gallade easily dodged the attack. Ash smiled.

"Now, Gallade, Stone Edge!"

The attack landed, as Armaldo was unable to move after the Giga Impact. Armaldo fainted.

"I'm down to two Pokemon! GO, CLAYDOL!"

"Gallade, return! Gyarados, go!"

"Gyarados again? OK, then! CLAYDOL, EARTH POWER!"

"Dodge!"

Fissures sprang up from the ground and shot flames at Gyarados who dodged them all.

"Hydro Pump!"

The Hydro Pump hit home, and Claydol was struggling to continue.

"Hydro Pump once more."

Again the Hydro Pump landed and Claydol fainted.

"Fine. Metagross, I choose you!"

"Gyarados, stay in."

"Metagross, let's show them how strong we are! MEGA EVOLVE!"

"Gyarados, let's finish this! MEGA EVOLVE!"

Mega Gyarados and Mega Metagross were ready to see who would become the new, or continue to be, Hoenn champion.

"Metagross, Meteor Mash!"

Metagross shot into the sky and scored a direct hit on Gyarados, but Gyarados was still airborne.

"Flamethrower!"

Gyarados returned the favor and scored a direct hit on Metagross, sending Metagross to the ground.

"Dark Pulse, Gyarados."

"Dodge!"

Metagross avoided the Dark Pulse controlled by Gyarados.'

"Meteor Mash!"

"Stone Edge with Flamethrower!"

"Dodge them all!"

Gyarados started a Stone Edge and he used Flamethrower everywhere.

"Meteor Mash through the rocks!"

Metagross destroyed each rock with Meteor Mash, but Gyarados aimed a Flamethrower at Metagross.

"Dodge, Metagross!"

Metagross avoided the Flamethrower but got hit with a falling rock, just as Ash planned. Metagross crashed to the ground.

"DARK PULSE!"

A Dark Pulse finished the job as Metagross reverted back to its normal form and fainted. Steven smiled. Ash smiled as well.

"I guess you're the new champion. To think I was good enough to be the champion...come, Ash."

Ash returned Gyarados and followed Steven to a different room. Without Steven, Ash placed his PokeBalls and Pikachu put his paw in the Pokeball slots, which registered him into the Hall of Fame.

"Ash...where are you going next?"

"I know exactly where. I'm not stopping until I'm the champion of each region and when the National Pokedex is completed."

"All right!"

 **At the train station...**

Before Ash departed to the next region, he decided to talk to Serena.

"Serena, your performance was beautiful!"

"Really?"

"Of course! Congratulations on becoming Kalos Queen!"

"Thank you! Congrats on becoming Hoenn champion!"

"Thanks! Did you know there are contests here in Hoenn too?"

"REALLY?!"

"Yeah! I think you have what it takes to become Hoenn Queen too!"

"Thanks! Which region are you going to next?"

"If you go to the Petalburg Pokemon Center, you'll know exactly where I'm going."

"Ok...I guess you're still ahead."

"Don't worry. If you want to wait to perform in the contests, I'll just tell you-"

"No. I'm going to catch up on my own."

"If you insist..."

"Good luck, Ash!"

"Good luck to you too!"

Ash hung up boarded the train. He knew exactly who was waiting for him on the train.

"Hi, Ash!"

"Hi, Dawn!"

"Are you ready for more Sinnoh?"

"You better believe it!"

 **In the Kanto Region...**

A man wearing a suit with an R on his chest entered a room with six people waiting for him.

"Roll call. Archie."

"Here!"

"Maxie."

"Here."

"Ghetsis."

"Here."

"Cyrus."

"Here."

"Silver."

"Hi, Dad."

"Finally, Lysandre."

"Greetings."

"All right, do you know why we're here?"

"No, we don't," Cyrus answered.

"We're here to dispose of one common enemy. One that foiled all of our plans."

Suddenly, all six people became enraged at the thought of their common enemy.

"According to what's currently going on, he's traveling from region to region to complete the Pokedex and become champion. And when he gets here, we'll be waiting for him."

All of them smiled evilly.

"With all of our powers combined, we will eliminate Ash Ketchum."

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
